From Angel To Demon
by SaphireTsukikage
Summary: This is the condensed version of a story i plan on typing. I will be writing a more detailed version at some piont along with stories with Naruto, Inuyasha, and Harry Potter.


**From ****Angel to Demon**

(Condensed)

Hi, I'm Saphire Tsukikage (Tsuki is pronounced sue-key, kage is pronounced caw-gay). Yes, I know 'sapphire' is spelled wrong, but I spell it as 'saphire' because I'm using it as a name.

I guess you're wondering what tsuki and kage mean. Tsuki and kage are Japanese for moon and shadow. Of course, Saphire isn't my real name, but you don't need to know my real name.

I'm the top-ranking agent in a worldwide under-cover agency known as the WPA. WPA stands for World Protection Agency. You see, we protect the human world from the mostly-unseen world of angels and demons. But that's not all; we also protect both worlds from themselves.

In the WPA, age and race doesn't matter, but abilities do. For example, I joined the agency when I was only eleven years old. Even though I was only eleven, I was, well, to put it in the words of my friend Elizabeth, I was "a great and much needed addition to the agency." Why was I, an eleven year old, human girl, so important? Simple, I wasn't meant to stay a human for long. I was the first human in history to be chosen to become an archangel.

Almost everyone knows the story of how Lucifer tried to overthrow God and take over Heaven. Instead, the warrior archangel Michael fought Lucifer and threw him from heaven. So, instead of the intended four archangels, there were only three. I was chosen to be the fourth. And, of course, that caused Lucifer to be a little more than annoyed with me. Since I became the fourth archangel, The Angel of the Elements on Earth, I have yet to have a single day in which someone has not tried to kill me, re-arrange my DNA, or something else.

While I was an archangel I made many enemies, many more than I could ever hope to remember the names of. One particular group of enemies I can never forget, as they are still my greatest enemies.

The Nine Eye Demons, a group of nine demons who work under the command of Lucifer, are responsible for almost all the trouble in the hidden world of demons and angels. Their symbol is a circle with nine eyes inside of it. This symbol appears on whoever they possess.

Fortunately for me, because of their own mistake, I am as good as dead to them. Nearly a year ago, the week before Halloween, on October 25th, 2006, one of the Nine Demons attempted to kill me by forcing my DNA to mutate. Instead of killing me like it should have, my DNA adjusted, and, in the process, turned me into the thing that was supposed to be my enemy. I was turned into a demon, a fox demon to be precise.

Any normal person would have never adapted to a change like that, but, as usual, I was once again proven to be the total opposite of normal, I not only adapted to being a fox demon, and having new powers, I quickly mastered my new powers, and became a nine-tails, the highest rank a fox demon can get, and all this happened within only a few months. With new powers came a new identity, as an archangel I had been known by my real name, the name I had been given at birth by my human parents. Now, as a fox demon, a lot of things have changed, all the enemies I had made as an archangel think I am dead, and I am not in a hurry for them to find out otherwise. So I have started using the nickname my friend Alex gave me about a year ago, not more than a month before my 'transformation'. I have become known by those who know who I really am as Saphire. To make the name more believable I have had to give myself a last name, Tsuki Kage. The name is fitting because, even as a demon, I am not normal.

I am a moonlit shadow fox. As a moonlit shadow fox, I am much stronger than a normal nine-tailed fox demon. Also, thanks to my friend Meghan, I am the guardian of the Dragon's Crystal. Sealed inside the crystal is the spirit of the firstborn daughter of the most powerful dragon ever to have lived. Her name is Saphira, and she chose me to become the Dragon's Guardian. This title gives me total control over all kinds of fire and wind. It also puts a great deal of responsibility on me. Whenever the dragons of the world need help, it is my responsibility to help them.

Though most of my enemies are gone, I have a habit of being headstrong, so, though I am no longer an angel, the Nine Demons consider me a threat. They haven't yet realized that Stephanie, the Archangel of the Elements on Earth, and Saphire, the Dragon's Guardian and nine-tail fox demon, are one and the same, and I hope they don't find out anytime soon.

There is an advantage to having a new identity, since very few people know who and what I am; I have the advantage of constantly being underestimated. The advantage of being underestimated when fighting is this: when your enemy underestimates you, they do not try their hardest to destroy you, which makes it that much easier to win in any situation. There is also a disadvantage to being underestimated; your enemy is more confident than they would be normally. Whenever someone does find out who or what I am, I have an advantage, fear. When someone finds out who or what I am, they are usually frightened. In the world of demons, moonlit shadow foxes were famous for being unbelievably powerful, I am no exception.

My friends in the agency have been helping me keep my secret, so that, to the world, Stephanie is dead, and Saphire has taken her place.

My secret will most likely be revealed sometime in the future, I don't know when, even the most powerful psychics say that my future is unpredictable, but when it happens, I can only imagine what the world's reaction will be.

--

This is an extremely condensed version of a story i plan on writing. I will be doing stories with naruto, inuyasha, harry potter, and probably some crossovers between the three. If you have any suggestions or request, send a message or leave a review to this story! Also, look for my other story, it's a Naruto fanfiction called **Demons Revealed**


End file.
